Snowy romance
by JonYt
Summary: Elsa is taking a shower until olaf comes in and sees her naked and feels love
1. Snowyromance

**This is my first story so please cut me some slack if it sucks also sorry if it sucks / I haven't really donethis before. So enough of my yaping and on with the weird frozen fanfic. Also be warned this will have lemons through out YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED lol thats prob what you have come for...**

This is 2 months after the great thaw elsa and anna have had to go to so many meetings it has been driving elsa crazy! "Ugh if i have to go to one more meeting today i will lose my mind!"

Elsa says to herself while taking her clothes off for a shower

"ELSA ELSA!!!"

Olaf was screaming from down the hall but elsa couldn't hear him.

"YOU HAVE ANOTHER MEETING IN AN HOUR!"

Elsa still couldn't hear him now fully naked she turns the water on.

Olaf goes into her room but doesn't she her so her goes into the bathroom as he heard the water running

"Elsa?" Olaf says

"AH OLAF I'M IN THE SHOWER!" Elsa screams

"Oh sorry sorry i didn't know um you have a meeting in an hour" Olaf says awkwardly seeing elsa buck naked in the shower covering herself

"Ok ok now please leave!" Elsa says

"Ok sorry bye" Olaf says

Olaf then leaves elsa alone to consemplate about both Olaf seeing her naked and that meeting

1 _Hour Later_

"Thank you for arriving at such short notice" Kai begins

"Oh here we go" Anna says to her self

_30 Minutes later _

"And thats why i think Arendelle needs more guards" Kai says enthusiastically

"And you all can go now and thats our last meeting of the day"

"YES!" Elsa and Anna both exclaim excitingly

_10 Minutes later_

"So want do we do now?" Anna askes elsa

"Wanna go get lunch?" Elsa responds

"Sure" Anna answers

"Oh um if you see olaf anywhere can you tell Him not to go into my room after meetings" elsa says

"Why?" Anna asks

"Because when i was taking a shower olaf came in my bathroom to tell me about that meeting we just had"

Anna trying to hold back from laughing says

"Mmmhh okkk Yeah surrrrrreeeeee mmmmhhhgggg" anna says

"Are you ok?" Elsa askes

"Yeah HHHHAHAHAAHAHAHHAHAHHA!!" Anna says then bursting into laughter

"Ok haha very funny!" Elsa says defensively

"Oh hey elsa anna" Olaf says walking in

"Oh hi olaf :)" Anna says

"Oh um olaf can you not go into my room after meetings please?"

"Ok why?" Olaf askes

"Because thats when i usually take showers" elsa respondes

"Anna told me you usally take showers in the morning are you not doing that anymore?" Olaf askes

"No i take showers in the morning but i also take them in the evening too" Elsa declares

"Ok well i will see you around bye" Olaf says

"Bye Olaf" Anna says

Olaf then remembers what happened earlier today and remembers how he felt weird when he saw elsa in that position he thinks it could be love.

"No no elsa is like a mother to me i can't like her like that well i mean can i? No no thats weird no" olaf says to him self and continues walking to the castle

**And that was the first chapter i hope you guy enjoyed it I know it was short but hey as weselton knce said "what you get is what you get" anyway i will be out with another chapter soon bye.**


	2. SnowyromanceChapter2theconfession

**Ok so hi this chapter things get real so just coming in to say that so uh yeah bye and enjoy the fanfiction! :)**

"Mmm do i tell her or not tell her or not mmmmmmhhh!"

Olaf says to himself while pacing around anna's room whild she is at a meeting

"Olaf what ate you doing here?" Anna askes olaf as she walkes in

"OH Ummm... i was just uh looking at you room it's really nice and um shiny!" Olaf responds

"Oh ok so um i've been meaning to ask you how have you been since you know i was frozen soild hehe" anna askes olaf

"Oh i've been uh happy little snowman olaf yay hehe" Olaf responds

"Ok good. Welp i'ma go take a shower and no pecking at me" anna says sarcastically

"I won't!" Olaf responds

Olaf then leaves to go to elsa to tell her about his feelings for her

"Elsa i need to tell you something" olaf begins

"What you want to accompany me in the shower now?" Elsa says sarcastically

"What no no!" Olaf says defensively

"Its just that I think i'm in love with you. And i understand if you want to kill me now but I wanted to say i love you elsa" olaf says

"Olaf I... I... I think i'm in love with you too" Elsa responds

"Wait really!" Olaf says dumbstruck

"Yes and I've been wanting to tell you but I didn't know what you would say" elsa responds

"Oh um then i'm gonna go now I think i need to think a lot!" Olaf says as he starts to leave but elsa walkes towards him bends down and kisses him on the forehead

"OH um... thank you?" Olaf says not knowing what to say

"I love you olaf" Elsa says to olaf

"I love you too elsa" olaf says back to elsa

_30 minutes later_

"Hey Sven GUESS WHAT JUST HAPPENED ELSA JUST SAID SHE LOVES ME AND KISSED ME AND AAAAHHHHHH! I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO!" Sven not being able to talk just does facial expressions

"Thanks sven your the best!" Olaf says to sven

Olaf then waddles on over to elsa

"Oh hey there what are you doing?" Elsa askes olaf as she pickes him up

"Walking to you to ask you the same thing" Olaf responds

Elsa then putting olaf down then says

"Oh i'm just painting the walls seems the paint is very old huh?" Elsa responds

"Oh yeah very old!" Olaf responds to make conversation

"So I was wondering if you would want to go to eat somewhere" Elsa askes olaf

"Elsa. I'm a snowman i don't need to eat" Olaf responds

"Well you don't have to eat count it as a date. So ya wanna go?" Elsa askes olaf

"Sure i guess it could be fun."

**And thats chapter 2 I'm sorry its short too but hey too bad! So yeah chapter 3 coming out some time soon bye!**


	3. SNOWYROMANCECHAPTER3thekiss

**Hello again its me the writer hehe um just coming in to ask are you enjoying the fanfic? Plz comment. Welp anyway on with the weird fantasy!**

"So hows your ice business going?" Anna askes kristoff

"Well to be honest not very good since the queen has ice powers its kinda hard for me to sell ice because people have just been asking the queen for ice." Kristoff responds

"Oh um... well thats *cough* that's unfortunate" Anna says surprised

_Meanwhile in elsa's bedroom_

_"_No meetings for a week no problem WOAH!" Elsa says very happily

"Hey elsa you left your comb in the other room" Olaf says returning Elsa's comb

"Oh thank you olaf. Come here" Elsa says patting next to her

"Oh ok" Olaf responds trying to get up on elsa's bed but can't reach it then elsa helps him on

"Thanks. So why did you want me to come up here?" Olaf askes

"This is why." Elsa then kisses olaf on the lips and stays there

"Mmmgh whammmghht is mmmmmmgggghhhhh gommmhhhhing onmmmmmm" Olaf askes muffed by elsa lips

"Hey elsa what do you think looks better the red dress or the green dress becau... WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!?" Anna says walking in elsa room

"OH ANNA UM... HI." Elsa says like nothing was going on then olaf goes to anna and motions for her to pick him up then kisses her

"Uhh... Olaf is a lot nicer then usual." Anna says surprised

"You can say that again sis. So what did you want?" Elsa askes

"Which do you think looks better the green dress or the red one?" Anna responds

"Uh... on you i'd say the green one" Elsa says

"Ok thanks elsa!" Anna responds then giving anna a hug

"Bye elsa thanks again!" Anna says to her sister

"Your welcome" Elsa responds

"The hells she doing?" Elsa says to herself when anna leaves

_1 HOUR LATER_

_"_Hey olaf do you want to go to lunch?" Elsa askes olaf

"Oh sure!" Olaf responds

"Ok lets go!" Elsa says enthusiastically

"Jeez your very happy! Like happier then i usually am!" Olaf says surprised

"Well i'm in a good mood now lets go!" Elsa says then they go to a hill and have a picnic

"Hey olaf come here you!" Elsa says as she pull olaf in for a kiss but Olaf is very surprised when elsa pushes her tounge into olaf's mouth then lets go

"Wow that was amazing I really liked it!" Olaf says happily

"Well good because I loved it!" Elsa responds

"This has been the best lunch i've ever had! Mainly because i don't have lunch ever and because of that kiss!" Olaf says

**Ok ok So that was chapter 3 hope you liked it** **took a lot of time to make but its out i will try to make new chapters every day so yeah bye! ;)**


	4. Snowyromancechapter4Thebed

**Hello there again so yeah I won't be able to post daily so yeah just coming in to say that and yep bye! Also things are heating up i mean in a lemon kinda way either in this chapter or next so yeah bye!**

It was 8:45. Elsa was getting ready for bed until she heard a familiar voice calling to her.

"Elsa my room is being repainted and I can't sleep in there until their finished. Can I sleep in your room?" Olaf askes elsa

"Oh uh... sure you wanna sleep in my bed?" Elsa askes

"Oh would I!" Olaf responds excitingly Elsa then helps him into the bed.

"So uh. How was your day?" Olaf askes

"It was amazing!" Elsa responds

"Thats good!" Olaf says

"Hey Olaf?" Elsa begins

"Yeah?" Olaf askes

"Please promise me you'll never leave me" Elsa pledes

"I promise" Olaf responds Then elsa pulls him into her and kisses him pushing her tongue into olaf mouth and their tongues fight for dominance

"Mmhhhgggghhh" Olaf tries to speak then else's tongues pushes down on top of olaf's tongue both moaning when it happens then while kissing olaf elsa moves her hand to olaf's butt and squeezes it

"Mmmmmh" Olaf moans then they stop kissing to catch some air

"Wow... That was... Just wow I don't know what to say" Olaf says not knowing what to say

"Don't say anything Olaf. Goodnight!" Elsa says enthusiastically


	5. CHAPTER5SEX

**just so you now 2 things one this has lemons and 2 i will only be uploading on the weekends sorry anyway on with the lemon!!!**

"Uuuggggghhhh OLAF OH YEAH HARDER OLAF OOOHHH YEAH OOOOLLLLLAAAAFFFFFF MMMMMGGGGHHH!" Elsa exclaims

**20 MINUTES EARLIER**

"Oh dear god..." Kristoff exclaims while on the computer

"Elsa and anna you all need to check this out!" Kristoff yells

"What?" Elsa and anna respond at the same time

'The younger girl tenderly nuzzled her face into her sister's pale neck. "I love you Elsa..."

"Anna, I love you too bu-"

Anna placed her hands on the Queen's hips, drawing a soft gasp from her. She'd been never touched like this, and the way it felt nice was something Elsa could get addicted too'

"WHAT THE HELL!" Elsa and anna exclaim after reading what was on the computer

"Anna i love you but not like that jesus christ!" Elsa says

"Same here!" Anna responds

Kristoff chuckles

"Stay outa this Christopher!" Anna says defensively

"Hey my name is kristoff!" Kristoff says playfully then kisses anna

"Well i'm gonna go get changed bye!" Elsa says

Then mudders to her self 'what the hell is wrong with people these days?'

Elsa then goes to her room and locks the door and get full on buck naked and lays down on her bed not knowing olaf was under the bed picking up his nose because it rolled under the bed

"Mmmggghhh oh yeah!" Elsa exclaims starting to rub her pussy

"Well your a sight for sore eyes!" Olaf exclaims

"AHHH OLAF WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! WHERE DID YOU COME FROM?! WHERE YOU WATCHING ME?!?!?" Elsa exclaims very angrily

"Oh my nose fell off and i had to pick it up from under the bed" olaf responds

"*chuckles* I have an idea!" Elsa says then waves her arm and gives olaf a snow dick

"Huh? What is this?" Olaf askes

"Well olaf you see this?" Elsa says pointing to her pussy already dripping with precum

"Oh that thing dripping water yeah" Olaf responds

"Well that goes inside here come on" Elsa says then picks up olaf and puts him on top of her

"Come on do it!" Elsa exclaims

"Okay okay i'll do it" Olaf answers then pushes the tip in

"Mmh. Come faster!" Elsa says then pushes olaf down forcing his dick to go all the way in

"Aaaaaahhhhhh yeah harder olaf!" Elsa exclaims then Olaf stops

"Oh are you in pain should i call anna?" Olaf askes concerned

"Oh no mmhhgg it fffeeeellls ggooooooodddd!" Elsa says

"All right then!" Olaf says happily then starts pumping elsa slowly and speeding up

"Mmmgggh olaf faster please olaf HARDER!" Elsa says as her pussy start to get really wet

"OOOOHHHH YEAH OLAF HARDER! AAHHHH MMGGHHAAGGHH!" Elsa screams as Olaf pumps her very fast

**MEANWHILE IN THE HALLWAY!**

in the distance* "Ahhhhhhhhhh" elsa screams

"What the hell was the that?" Anna exclaims to kristoff

"I don't know" kristoff responds

"That sounded like elsa!" Anna says

"We have to see if shes okay!" Anna exclaims

"All right!" Kristoff says

in the distance but closer* "mmggggghhhh feels so good! I'm gonna cum!" Elsa exclaims

"What the fuck?" Kristoff says

"SOMEONE COULD BE RAPING HER! WHAT IF ITS HANS!" Anna exclaims worriedly

They then get to the door

"UUUGGGHHH!" Elsa yells

"Oh this feels so goooood!" Olaf says

"I can pick the lock and thats what i'm doing!" Kristoff exclaims

"Oh god i'm so worried for her!" Anna says

"Oh yeah I'M CUMMING!" Elsa screams

The door then busts open*

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING IN HERE!?" Anna screams angrily


	6. CHAPTER6AFTERMATH

**This or the next one might be the finale of snowy romance i am sorry but i am running out of ideas for this series ssssoooo yeah ENJOY!**

"OLAF WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MY SISTER?!?! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" Anna exclaims then running towards olaf to destroy him

"Aahhhh elsa HELP!" Olaf yells as anna chases him out of elsas room

"Uuuumm i'm gonna go check on anna" Kristoff says as elsa makes a snow dress.

"AHHHHHRRGGGHHHHH!" Olaf screams as anna grabs him then rips off his wooden arms

"Anna calm down!" Kristoff yells watching in horror

"SHUT UP CHRISTOPHER!" Anna says as she punches a hole through olaf

"OUCH OOF AHHH STOP PLEASE AAAH!" Olaf screams in pain as anna relentlessly beats on olaf

"ANNA STOP!" Elsa screams at anna

"Elsa i'm saving YOU FROM THIS MONSTER! I THOUGHT YOU WERE GOOD OLAF!" Anna screams as she raises her arm to punch through his head

"NO!" Elsa screams as she uses her magic to hit anna in the back knocking her to the side.

"AH!" Anna screams.

I'M IN PAIN!" Olaf screams. Then elsa waves her hand and restores olaf back to his normal form minus the snow penis

"Oh that feels better!" Olaf exclaims

"Anna he wasn't raping me. I asked him to do that to me" elsa

"MY BACK!" Anna screams

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU! COME HERE ELSA!" Anna says then walking towards elsa

"Anna you don't want to do this" elsa says to anna

Then kristoff walks to anna to calm her down

"Olaf come here lets go to my room." Elsa says to olaf

"Okay...i...need some emotional help." Olaf exclaims

Elsa and olaf then leave as elsa hugs olaf

"Anna you need to calm down!" Kristoff says

"I want to kill them both!" Anna explains

"Well don't! Elsa is your sister!" Kristoff says

"Okay okay i'm calm" anna responds

"Wait wait wait... I ALMOST FUCKING KILLED OLAF!!!" Anna says

"Yep ya did." Kristoff responds

"Shit i have to apologize!" Anna realizes

"Okay go do it then" kristoff responds

Anna then goes to elsa's room and knocks on the door

"Elsa let me in." Anna says

"You arent gonna kill me or olaf right?" Elsa responds

"*chuckles* no i won't i just lost my temper. I mean it was just a little shocking to find my sister fucking my practical nephew."

"Yeah i see. Well if thats what you needed then leave please olaf is not in his usual good mood because you know you went all psycho on him!" Elsa responds

"Okay well then i'm sorry and bye!" Anna says then walking away

**All thats chapter 6 next chapter will be the longest and the finale prepare your selves!!! **


	7. Chapter7finale

**Hello guys and gals this is it the finale! It has been a blast making this for you guys but this is it please comment if you have liked it!**

In the southern isles hans has been getting ridiculed by his brothers and he has been preparing revenge. He bought a colt m1911 from a gun store and loads of bullets too

"This is it. I'm gonna end anna and elsa's reign for ever but i don't think i can kill them both... who am I gonna kill? Who am I gonna kill? Oh i know who muhahahhahahahahaahahahahhaaha!" Hans exclaims mischievously

**Meanwhile in Arendelle **

"Olaf i just want to tell you i love you so much and don't want anything to ever happen to you" elsa tells olaf

"I love you too" olaf admits. Then elsa pulls him into a very tender kiss in which she could stay there forever just kissing olaf and pushing her tounge into his mouth

"Mhhghhghhghg ohhhhhhgghgghg" olaf says muffled by her tounge. They then stop to catch their breath elsa then gives olaf a snow penis again and rips off her snow dress

"Come here olaf!" Elsa exclaims as she pulls olaf onto her

**Meanwhile with Anna**

"Hey Kristoff" Anna begins

"Whats up?" Kristoff responds

"I think we should start trying to make a child" Anna confesses

"Oh um... are you sure?" Kristoff questions

"Yeah!" Anna exclaims

"Okay are you a virgin?" Kristoff askes

"Yeah" Anna responds

"Okay then this will surely be a experience for you and I" Kristoff admits.

Then anna takes off her dress leaving only her panties and bra leaving Kristoff dazzled and staring at her beauty

"Come in aren't you gonna undress" Anna askes

"Yeah just..." Kristoff begins then attacks anna's neck with such force it launches then both onto the bed but Kristoff did not care as he was too focused on sucking on Anna's neck.

"Mmuughh okay kkrrrisstoofff stttoooppp!" Anna says between moans

"Okay okay let me get this off" kristoff says as he takes off his clothes. Then he goes to Anna and grabs one of her breasts while sucking on the other one

"Oooh Yeah Krisy OOOOHH YEAH!" Anna begins as her pussy starts get soaking wet. Kristoff then lays Anna down and a lines his fully erect cock to her soaking pussy and without asking anna gives an approving nod and that was all he needed and pushed 2 inches in.

"OOH MORE!" Anna yells. Then kristoff pushes it fully in

"AHHHHHH KRISY OH YEAH HARDER KRISY HARDER!"

**Meanwhile with hans**

Hans puts on a jacket with a hood that manages to cover his face with darkness and then boards a ship to Arendelle

"This is it hehe" hans whispers to himself

"I can not wait to kill her hahaha!" Hans again whispers

**Meanwhile in Arendelle**

"Okay olaf how do i look?" Elsa askes olaf

"You look great. Also that was really weird why did i spray white stuff inside you?" Olaf askes

"Oh i will tell you after my meeting with the townspeople" elsa responds

"Okay bye olaf love you!" Elsa says then kisses olaf on the cheek then leaves

"Love you too" olaf says

**Meanwhile with Anna**

"Wow that was crazy! You literally literally cummed and unbelievable amount of times kristoff!" Anna exclaims

* * *

"Well you really know how to please a guy!" Kristoff admits

"Oh shoot i'm running late to my meeting bye love you!" Anna exclaims

"Bye!" Kristoff responds

**Meanwhile with hans **

Hans finally gets to Arendelle with his gun concealed in his jackets pocket

"Okay okay there is the castle!" Hans exclaims and by now hans has cut his hair and grown a beard so no one would recognize him anyway. Hans then gets to anna and elsa's meeting and gets his gun ready

He hears elsa and anna's distant chatter so he runs toward it and sees them infront of the castles entrance

"FUCK YOU ANNA!" He screams as he pulls out the gun and is about to shoot but a towns person hits him causing him to move the gun right before he shoots and accidentally shoots elsa in the lung

"AH!" Elsa screams as she falls, her magic not working. The townspeople then brutally beat hans to death by kicking and punching him

"ELSA!" Anna screams

"NO NO NO COME ON PLEASE!" Anna screams as she starts sobbing

"A-Anna just kn...know that i l...love you." Elsa says using all her energy and air and puts her hand on Anna's cheek and caresses it

"Please no elsa don't die please." Anna says as she is sobbing. Olaf too starts to dissipate "oh no this is bad welp i had fun whist i could! Bye everyonneeeeee" olaf says as he dissipates as elsa drops her hand off of Anna's cheek and stops moving and closes her eyes and stops breathing

**Okay okay not the ending you were expecting but i will make a epilogue to kinda wrap this whole story up and in which will be very short like 4 or 5 paragraphs so yeah sorry if i made you sad and um... bye!**


	8. Epilouge

**Wow this is the end the epilogue of Snowy romance enjoy!**

Its been 3 months since elsa and olaf were killed by hans anna goes to visit elsa's grave

"Hey elsa its been about 3 months now since *it* happened" Anna begins as she starts to tear up

"Its just been very hard in me since you died, i just... i just love you so much and i miss you!" Anna says as she begins to sob

"I don't ever want to leave here i just... i can't live with out you." She says as she pulls out a knife

"I love you." She says as she slits her wrists

"I will be with you soon elsa." She says as she collapses and bleeds out.

**Okay okay i know what you are going to say "HOLY SHIT HE JUST... HE... HE HAD ANNA SLIT... OMG HE... WWOOOOOOWWWWW!" Yeah i did welp bye and thanks for reading this!**


End file.
